Boom Boom Karaoke Naruto!
by Nara Rei
Summary: What if you take normal Naruto teenagers and add a normal teenage life, School and Karaoke? Comedy? Romance? Singing? Pairings: Still debit: Shikamaru Neji Gaara? Need help Better then it looks xD Humor later on ok.
1. Another normal day

**Boom Boom Karaoke Naruto!**

A grand library, books covering every corner, rows and rows of books; lounges scattered around for on lookers. All of this knowledge for a single high school, Konoha Leaves High School. Don't let the cheesy name fool you, this school this home to some of the most successful people in the country in the Leaves. Student are all treated as equals, there is no social status; that is one of the great thing about the school.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru the most prized of the old students, that when to the high school. Jiraiya took up filming pornography, and writing great nasty smut books. His books and movies where so great that he sold over millions of dollars worth of smut in two years. Orochimaru a fashion designer, owner of the greatest fashion clothing style _'Curse' _sold in every mall and Curse store in the country. Last Tsunade, she is now the owner and principal of Konoha Leaves High School. She made some great changes to the school so that the students can become great and fine adults.

-Lounge-

"Oh Shikamaru stop your complaining. It's just Karaoke. What harm can it do to you lazy ass bum?" A fifteen year old girl whispered. She had soft short pink hair, inclining from the front of her head to the back; her eyes an emerald green. She had a lime green fashion headband on with pink poke-a-dots all over it; her shirt was white V-cut with a lime green fringe around the collar. Her semi-short skirt, a light pink and white fuzzy boots.

"Come on Shika-kun! Every one's going, we even got Shino, Neji and Gaara to come!" a half whispering blonde said, also fifteen. Her cerulean blue eyes show in the light like a bright ocean. Her right bangs hanging over her eye and the left pined on the side of her head; the rest of the short hair was tied into a pony-tail. She was dressed in one of _Curse's_ fashion outfit sets. A deep violet shoulder-less shirt, and a strapless bar so no one can see the straps. Long low riding tight white jeans with _Curse's_ signature on the ass pocket _(Cough, Sasuke's Curse mark, Cough)_, and low riding slip-on white shoes.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. His dark chocolate hair was in a high pony-tail, spiking out like a pineapple top. A couple thick strands over the sides and center of his face. He has two ear rings both small hops and silver. He wore a mild brown shirt and black wrist bands and a dull black pair of loose pants. His plain grayish black eyes gazed at the two teenagers through his emo stylish glasses.

"Oh Joy, I can hardly control my excitement" He remarked sarcastically. "Honestly Sakura, Ino. I don't know why I'm going to go, but yes you can count me in….sadly"

Both girls squealed in happiness and grasp their hands, but then got hushed by the Librarian Kurenai.

"Ladies! This is a Library not your noisy household; I demand quite or leave!" She scolded the two. Shikamaru just chuckled at their embarrassment.

The two gave a sour look to their friend, and walked away from the scene.

"Shikamaru why did you have to do that?" a Plumped boy asked. He was dressed in a simple white shirt with a brown scarf around his neck, and simple brown khaki shorts. He was eating quietly a bag of non salted chips.

"Because I can…Chouji hand me a chip please"

"Sure Shikamaru"

-P.E-

"KIBA HEADS! BALL!" Shouted a dark haired male named, he was pretty tall, and had shaggy dark brown hair. He was dressed in his P.E clothing a Black and maroon under shirt and black shorts, plus running shoes.

The volley ball soared across the net in lighting speed, eagerly ready it's self to hit the dog teen.

Kiba move quickly, by bracing himself for the impact, by shielding his face. Just then with one quick movement a long haired male smashed his fists into the ball, it soared over the net and scored a point for his team.

Kiba uncover his face to see Neji with a frown.

"Inuzaka it was your ball, I don't feel the need to babysit you in P.E, make your self useful and take your share of the court" He snorted and brought his attention back to the game.

Kiba snorted back crossing his hands over his chest and started to pout. Looked over to his friend in Black and Maroon.

"Thanks for the warning before Kankuro"

"No Problem man, but you really need to stop staring at Hinata and Tenten. Save it for Karaoke in two days" He said back and then hit the volley ball to Shino.

A blushed spread over Kiba's face as he watched Hinata try to jump for the ball and hitting it, then saw Tenten spike it.

Just at that second a ball smashed into his face full force. Kiba's head jerked upward and then he fell backwards into the ground.

"KIBA-KUN! GOMEN!!!" Screamed a double bun girl! She ran over trying to help him up. She was dressed in a sport camo tank top and camo shorts. Helping the unconscious teen, into her lap.

"KIBA GET UP!"

"KIBA-KUN!"

"KIBA YOU BASTARD GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"Inuzaka stop your faking."

"I think he's knocked out!"

"Children! What has your youthfulness done to are dear Kiba!" The P.E Coach Gai came over in his Green tight green sport suit.

"Tenten did it!" Shouted a Boy in Orange with blonde hair.

"Naruto shut up, I didn't know he wasn't looking! I'm SORRY!"

"Children please! Kiba's youth is still in tacked! Naruto Shino! Please take Kiba to the nurse!" Gai did one of his good guy poses and ran back to his punching bag.

"Lee! How has your push ups coming! YOUR YOUTH CAN HANDLE FIVE HUNDRED MORE MY BOY!"

"YES GAI-SNESEI! POWER TO THE YOUTH!!!!"

Kankuro sweat dropped and began to play volley ball again.

-Bus ride home-

The bus was so loud you could hardly think in peace. None stop chatting about School, Boys, Girls, Karaoke, and other exciting things. Food was fling out of the window, hitting passing cars. Empty water bottles are hitting people in the head. A Perfectly normal day on the bus!

"Hinata you going to karaoke with us on Saturday?" Said Tenten now dressed in a light blue tank top and brown loose pants. "Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Neji, Sakura; like every one is going!" she laughed.

"Ah…I..am Tenten-chan..Father ..said it …was…okay" She stuttered and played with her thumps. Hinata was dressed in a Chinese silk indigo kimono top and white pants and shoes.

"Cool! I can't wait! I'm going to kick Temari's ass this time for sure!"

"YEAH RIGHT TENTEN!" some one shouted for the back of the bus.

"TEMARI! I'M GOING TO CREAM YOU THIS WEEK!" Tenten chucked a water bottle at the golden blonde teenager.

"Temari stop your useless fighting now" A red head said. He was Dressed in a tight short red shirt with a black printed tie on the front, he had a choker collar on. His lip pierced and left ear. He had tight black pants and boots. His eyes rounded with dark black make up and eyes shown a brilliant green.

"Oh Gaara it fun picking on her! Besides that's what friends do you raccoon!" she play punched his arm. Gaara glared and then went back to listening to his Ipod.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOT KARAOKE!!! I'M GOING TO KICK KIBA'S ASS!!!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICK BY A GIRL! SO I CAN SO BEAT YOU NOW BELIEVE IT!"

"YEAH I FIND THAT OFENCIVE!"

"I LOVE SASUKE!!!"

"FORE HEAD SHUT UP!"

"YOU PIG!"

"SASUKE DOESN'T GO TO ARE SCHOOL ANYMORE!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"YOUR SO OLD FASHION YOU PINK HAIRED WHORE"

"SASUKE IS NOT OUT FASHION!"

"IS TO!"

"IS NOT!"

Shino grumbled in is seat in the front of the bus. '_Just another normal day on the bus_' he thought.

-Fashion studio….somewhere-

"SASUKE-KUN YOUR SHIRT DOESN"T MATCH YOUR FLIPPIN' HAIR CHANGE NOW!" Yelled a snake like voice.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!" The boy ran to change in his private room.

"Orochimaru-sama, I though he looked fine to me."

Pish Pish, Kabuto your so not in fashion, Hun lose those huge glasses silly and get some small but dark rounded ones!" He waved his hand off and started to sing the Spice Girl's songs.

"Yes my lord" Kabuto dragged his feet across the marble flooring to his room.

* * *

I hope I got everyone xD Omg xD LOLZ Review?

Couple Poll sumit in your review!

Naruto/Sakura

Lee/Sakura

Shikamaru/Temari

Shikamaru/Ino

Chouji/Ino hearts

Kiba/Hinata

Kiba/InoLee/Tenten

Neji/Tenten

Kankuro/Tenten

Naruto/Gaara

Neji/Shikamaru

Shino/Kiba

Shino/Hinata


	2. Just another bad day

I still don't have couples people, so I guess I'll have to make it my way huh?

Guess what? If I owned Naruto... it would never be the same... -grins evilly-

* * *

-Sabaku house hold-

-Gaara's room-

Gaara always new he had Insomnia, always wake, just laying on his bed wide awake for hours then getting some much needed sleep for about four to three hours. This really didn't affect him that much, he had energy to move and work in class, but it made him look sick, so pale…

Beeep!...Beeeep!...Beeep Smash

"Ughhh Fucking thing" Gaara said to the half broken alarm clock. He always bet the thing to its own game. He was always awake before the damn thing yet, he always set it at time; old habit?

He was dressed in only a baggy pair of black and white striped Pajama bottoms.

He got off of his bed and made his way to the shower. When there is only one shower and two siblings you always have to make it a race, the early bird gets the worm? No the Early child get all the warm water.

Gaara placed a bored expression on his face as he made his way to the bathroom. After walking in and Locking the door he grabbed his towel witch was black and red. Placed it on the towel rack and turned on his shower, and started to strip his clothing.

-Temari's room-

Temari was sound asleep, dream of well… Shikamaru, she started to moan in her sleep.

-Dream-

"Shikamaru come one please date me, please" Temari begged as she stumbled her way down the black tunnel.

"You're such a troublesome woman, why would I like a woman like you?" His image moved further down the tunnel into a blinding light.

"NOOO! Shikamaru!"

-Back to her room –

Temari darted up, eyes darting around her room. She began to relax and realized it was a dream; she flopped back into her bed. She heard the shower running and only guessed it was Gaara. She looked out her door across the hall at the bath room door.

"Great…can this day get any better?" she wiped her forehead.

Just then Kankuro walked by her open room door, butt naked.

"I just had to jinx it huh!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME KAMI-SAMA? HUH WHY?!"

Then Kankuro shouted down the hall. "Temari shut the hell up, it's too early for you bull right now!"

"THEN YOU STOP WALKING AROUND THE HOUSE NAKED YOU ANIMAL!" She got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom carefully avoided Kankuro. Who now was in his room, hopefully? Temari rapped her hand on the bath room door.

"Gaara give some of us some warm water ….or just me you know?" Then headed to her room for some clean clothing.

-Shower-

"Damn.." There stood Gaara with his towel snug on his hips showing some waist line. "Forgot my fucking clothes" Gaara knew no fear but it was Temari's ranting…ranting that drove him insane. Her constant bickering about how Kankuro sleeps naked, I mean he knew a lot of guys that do, why single him out? To her, he was just a small bug indeed of being crushed. He placed his sour look on his face and made a break for it, praying not to be seen. No such luck.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT IS KANKURO LEAVING A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!! GOD IS AFTER ME I KNOW IT!!!" Then Temari rushed into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it.

-Hyuuga mansion-

"Miss Hinata your bath is ready, and your school clothing has been laid out for you. Please tell me if there is anything you need." The maid said as she shut her master's door and left to do other things.

Hinata go out of her king sized bed, dressed in a beautiful silk night gowned. She made her way to her personal bath.

"Sister! Good morning!" Hinabi said happily to her older sister.

"Good morning Hinabi, sleep well?" Hinata stopped in the hall and gave a morning hug to her under sibling.

"I did, father left early again, he had a business meeting in Russia and will be gone for a week."

"Oh, I wish I was able to wish him luck on his trip, is oniisan still here?"

"Yes, Neji is down eating breakfast if you take a quick bath you mite be able to ride to school with him." The little girl said as she skipped away.

Hinata smiled and took her leave for her bath.

-Down stairs dinning room-

The sixteen year old Neji ate in silence; the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of silverware against the china.

"Neji-sama would you like more white tea?" said an upcoming servant.

"Yes please" he didn't stop eating nor look at who ever refilled his cup.

"Three and a half spoons of sugar?"

"Yes"

The servant finished her task and left to the kitchen.

Neji was dressed in his normal apparel, a semi-tight white Chinese style shirt and some dark blue jeans, plus some brown sandals. His hair neatly brushed and French braided.

He smiled as he took a satisfying sip of his tea. The bitter smell and the sweet taste just how he liked it. He gazed out of the lager glass windows into the garden, a stunning display of reds, oranges, purples and greens. The garden a work of art, one of the best gardens around. The Hyuuga mansion was known for its beauty. Neji watched the birds fly over the sky so freely and some smaller birds peeking at some seeds on the stone path way. Another perfect spring day, bright blue sky darted with puffy clouds.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hinata's soft gentle voice.

"Oniisan? Are… you ….ok?" she played with her thumbs.

"Yes Hinata-chan I'm fine" He smiled at his cousin. Yes cousin, even if she called him her brother. They where just cousins, not siblings, but when his father died after open heart surgery because of a bad infection. His mother….how he hated that woman, leaving him after his father passed away.

"Ok Oniisan" Hinata seated herself and began to nibble on some toast and cranberry juice was poured for her in a small cup, and pills where laid next to her cup. She also had heart problems, like Neji father Hizashi, also there grandfather has similar problems. Hinata placed the pills in her mouth and sipped her juice.

"I'm about to leave, if you wish to ride with me you better be ready in ten minutes ok Hinata-chan?" he smiled to his cousin and he rose form his seat.

"Yes Oniisan!" She smiled back and began to eat a little faster.

-School-

-Class period four-

'Why do we test?' Shikamaru thought lazily. The consent ring of the thought kept him in deep thought for about fifteen minutes of the testing time. He knew the answers, by why did he have too right answers on paper to prove his intelligents? He stared into the crowd of young teenagers. In there stadium shaped class room, Long tables shaped in C rising in level up to the top, couch like seating. The teacher sat in his comfy look chair read his porno book. Then the most horrid of sounds rung out through the middle sized room. A sound that would drive a person insane if aloud. Fangirls, the one word that drove most of the male population into a state of insanity. Their constant giggling and sqeees, it made him want to puke.

The bell rang, screaming in its furry.

"Ok hand in those damn tests and get out of my face." Rang out Kakashi-sensei's voice. The Nara boy stared at the adult. His grayish white hair, plain work clothing; and that damn eye patch. What wonders did it hide? That he'd never know, maybe if he sleeps with his sensei? Nah to bothering.

"Sensei" A random Fangirls voice sang out in the half empty class room. She had Very curly hair and small framed glasses. "Ano…" The girl hugged him and ran out of the class room squealing like a normal insane fangirl does. Kakashi has his dull and unpleased look on, and then he noticed me and bore an unnatural grin.

'Only the gods know what he's thinking' Shikamaru thought as he reached the teachers desk. "What ever your think please don't tell me, I most likely be'd scared for life sensei" He place his paper on the desk.

"Your never going to pick up a pencil are you Nara?" He smiled again. He started to scare Shikamaru again. With those unnatural smiles.

"Why should I prove my intelligents to anyone? Besides it's to trouble some to pick that annoying thing up any way."

"Because I see a genius in you Shikamaru, I may read my books a lot during class. But I can sure tell when a person can succeed. Why do you do this to yourself?"

"You know you can never get me to work. I watch clouds, I read, I sleep and I play Shougi. What more in life do I need?"

"You need to get your ass in gear and work, you stubborn lazy child"

"Troublesome…Why do you English teachers have to be pain in the asses?" With that the Nara Left.

-Lunch-

Neji always made his lunch, he'd never let a maid make one for him saying that the damn woman would try to poison him or drug him. A Simple bento of three glazed meatballs, a small portion broccoli and some strawberries and blueberries. He sat with Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro and Lee.

Shikamaru looked at Neji's lunch in awe. The Nara always thought Neji had the best lunch, compared to his mothers cooking he'd have Neji's in a heart beat.

"Chouji man com down dude your food's not going anywhere" Kankuro said as he placed his tray of unappetizing school lunch. Yet Chouji didn't hear him and continued to scarf down his meal of four hamburgers, two small French fries, and a diet Snapple.

"Chouji what the frickin Diet Snapple?" Kiba blurted out, munching at his hamburger.

"Diet….is that a word?" Cut in Naruto, slurping on his ramen.

"Dieting is a great why to start a healthily youthful life GOOD JOB CHOUJI!" Lee yelled.

"Lower your voice Lee, no need to shout." Stated Gaara

Shikamaru just hit his head on the lunch table.

"Shikamaru what up?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

Neji just looked at his food, never really the talkative type.

"It's too troublesome to get food."

"Here" Neji held out his chopsticks with a meatball on it.

"Neji, you're begin nice that's scary."

"The clocks ticking Nara"

The lazy boy leaned over to the sticks, gulping hoping no one's watching, but he felt those eyes burn his skin. He popped his mouth around the meat and pulled away in embarrassment and hide in his arms to hide his flushed face.

Kiba just sat there wondering why Shikamaru acted in such away just form taking meat off of else's some ones sticks? I mean he did it all the time with his sister.

Naruto and Chouji never saw it as they where to busy shoving food down there throats. Kankuro acted as he never saw anything. Gaara, well Gaara was just giving the worst death stare at Shikamaru that he could muster.

Then there was that one sound Shikamaru dread to hear the one sound. Fangirls squeals. There was always the small pack of them sitting a table behind them. There was this one, just one that bother him the most. She always sneak up behind him and whisper that he likes Neji in class, gym, and on the bus. The bitch was psycho!

Neji just sat there wondering, why Shika was acting like it was the end of the world just because he gave him a simple Meatball? It doesn't make sense, not that Shikamaru ever did.

"Sound like the girls are excited" Naruto stated.

Then Gaara added. "I wonder why?" Still glaring at Shikamaru, like he was the worst thing to live in the world.

"The Hell!? WHY IS EVERY ONE ACT SO WEIRD CASUE SHIKAMARU ATE SOME OF NEJI FOOD OF HIS STICKS?" Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru mumbled something about killing, troublesome, fangirls, Neji and something else. Shikamaru knew he was bisexual, but acting like this over food?

"Sorry, to cause such a reaction. I just was lightheaded ya know? First thing you eat and the rush of everything just caught up with me." He had his I don't care look on 'God I hope they by that'.

The girl's squeals died into a sad sounding whimper from the small spec of news they heard. The Group at the table just shrugged it off.

-Eight Period-

"Psst Ino guess what I heard" Sakura whispered during History class. It was Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and her all next to each other in the fifth from the top seats.

"I smell dirt, what do you got?" The blue eyed blonde asked eagerly. She rested her head in her hands and stared at the teacher in boredom, pretending to listen to him.

"Shikamaru like Neji, all the girls are talking about it."

"Shikamaru's gay" Temari added in.

"Damn I grew up with him, he never really looked at the girls that much." Ino said still kinda bored.

"Neji-oniisan? Ano…what.?" The timid girl said playing with her thumbs.

"The Girls said they saw them sharing Neji's food all lovey dovey like" Sakura stated proudly.

"Neji lovey dovey? Girl where the hell you getting this garbage from?"

"Their fangirls, this small group of four where talking about it in the bathroom. You know that one girl that's like Shikamaru stalker?" They nodded. "I know she never takes her eyes of Shika-san; she saw the whole thing and had Picture on her cell phone!"

"Miss Hanuro is there anything you would like to share with us? I bet the class would love to know about pictures on cell phones, wouldn't you class?" Asuma-sensei said in a matter of fact tone. The class giggle and chuckled, most staring at Sakura, causing her to blush a bright rosy red.

"No Sensei, Just girl talk, you know about Periods, blood, Tampons, the mood swings, did I mention the period blood?" She said once again proudly.

Asuma looked shocked then said. "Be seated I don't want to hear anything from you or your little group for the rest of class young lady." He turned to the White board and began his lesson again.

The small group grinned, minus Hinata who was flushed as a red radish and hiding in her arms.

Then Tenten said very lightly. "I just can't wait for Karaoke tomorrow, its going to one hell of a day neh?" The girls grinned and began to focus on the abused lesson.

* * *

Bam another chapater D

-crawls on the floor cring- Review please D;;;;;


End file.
